Computing devices are continually offering additional processing capacity and functionality. In at least some cases, components such as additional cameras are being provided to enable stereoscopic imaging, imaging from different sides of a computing device, and other such functionality. In many cases, these cameras are relatively large, particularly with respect to the size of small portable devices such as smart phones, and adding multiple such components can take up a substantial amount of real estate on the device, or even cause the size of the device to increase in order to accommodate the components. Further, one of the key selling points of many of these devices is the aesthetic appeal, and having a number of obvious cameras or other such elements can decrease the aesthetics of the device.